Forbidden Love
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week! Day 5. Prompt: Forbidden Love. Regina struggles to keep herself together after returning to the enchanted forests, unwanted memories flood back in. Robin tries to comfort her, but she keeps pushing him away fearing that she might hurt him.


Snow insisted that they throw a ball for Henry and Emma since they all were in the Enchanted Forest. Regina painfully agreed, she didn't want everyone in her castle but at Henry's request she agreed to let it. Snow was extra cheery when it came to balls, making Regina more short and irritated than usual.

"Just call me when you're done making the ball, I'm going to go for a walk" Regina said walking off the castle grounds and heading towards a familiar sight. She stopped by the stables, walking inside and running her hand along the edges of the gates. She looked down at the spot where Daniel had been dying in her arms. She sank to the ground, she couldn't keep it together she sobbed into her knees.

"I'm sorry Daniel" she whispered

Robin decided to head towards the stables to get a horse and take Roland to their secret location, he left Roland with Little John until he got the horse and then he would retrieved the boy. He slowly entered the stables hearing someone cry. He stopped right in front of her, she had her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Regina, are you alright" he asked bending down

She quickly stood up smoothing her dress and wiping away her tears. "I'm fine thief, why are you even here?" she snapped back

"I'm here to get a horse for me and Roland… if that's okay with you Milady"

"Fine, I really could care less" she started for the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Are you sure you're okay Milady? I could always post pone our ride" he said, his eyes were very serious, it seemed like he actually cared for her, she felt a little uncomfortable, nobody cared for her that much before with the exception of Daniel. She nodded and pulled away, flicked her wrists disappearing leaving behind purple smoke. She appeared in her chambers, she couldn't understand why her heart sped up whenever he came close to her, why her hands would get sweaty seeing him or her breath get knocked out of her when he spoke. She never felt anything for anyone for a while, companionship that she always longed for but never got the chance to achieve again. He was a thief and she was a queen, clearly this wouldn't work out. They were from two different worlds, she was a symbol of all the bad in the world and he, he was a sign of good. Clearly opposites, but somehow he made her feel different, he made her feel like Regina and not the evil queen everyone feared and hated. She shook her head and started to prepare herself for Henry and Emma's ball. Of course she arrived late making an entrance. She wore a red dress that hugged her figure and had a deep cleavage, smirking as all eyes were on her especially a certain archer. She stood next to a window peering out, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" robin asked, she jumped a little. "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"What is it that you want?" she asked coldly, he laughed.

"Only for a dance your majesty" he said bowing. "Although, I feel as if you aren't interested"

She narrowed her eyes, inspecting Robin. "Depends" she said straitening up. "Usually no one has the courage to come up to me let alone ask for a dance, but let me warn you I get bored with dancing very easily."

"Is that a yes?" he asked giving her that signature smile.

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do."

He smiled, and held out his arm. "Shall we?" She grabbed it and they headed towards the dance floor. Everyone stared, some whispers were made of the unlikely couple. She nor he cared about anyone, they were focused on each other, getting lost in each other's arms. They were so graceful on the dance floor, moving in sync, they were mesmerizing. As soon as the song finished she started getting nervous, she thanked him for the dance. She glanced at his forearm and there it was, the lion tattoo. She quickly made her way to the balcony. She needed fresh air, and some time to think. Her emotions were all over the place, she now understood why she shared a strange connection to Robin, however she didn't want to hurt him, being the evil queen made things difficult for the people she cared about especially the ones she loved.

"What am I doing?" she said under her breath

"Milady, why do you keep running?" robin asked from behind her, she refused to turn and meet his eyes, fearing that she might lose herself.

"It's none of your business thief" she said trying to sound strong but it didn't come out the way she wanted it to, she sounded weak. He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, stop doing this. You know how I feel about you, and all of me thinks you have the same feelings." He turned her around locking his eyes on hers. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Regina, I love you."

She looked down, taking a deep breath, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Robin, we can't do this" she said pushing him away

"And why not Milady?" he searched her eyes for answers

"Because, I'm the Evil Queen… I don't deserve any happy endings, especially with you. Don't you see? Every time I love something they end up getting hurt, I can't let that happen to you. Think of Roland, you two represent everything that is good and… I don't."

"This forbidden love, won't work with me Milady" he said pulling her back to him and smashing his lips onto hers, she didn't hesitate she responded fully, losing herself in their kiss.

Happiness never existed in her world especially after Daniel had died. Only hate, deceit and lies fueled her world, but letting him in made that world crumble around her. By letting her in he had done the same thing, and now being together made them players in an even deadlier game. Love.

Dun, dun, duuuun! The End (:


End file.
